Next Chapter
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Gelphie story: The two witches have settled down and have always wanted a family of their own, but how will they get by that?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I'd give Gelphie a break, for them to have no cares in the world and for them to be happy and settled down so I wrote this story, most probably be more coz I had so much fun writing it, let me know what you think.**

It had been a long day for everyone. The pregnancy took them both by surprise from the very moment it was noticed up to the actual arrival of the baby. How two women produced a baby was unexplainable. They had always said how having another member to the family would be a dream they both agreed on and how wonderful it would be to have little Elphaba's and Glinda's running around their feet. Elphaba had searched The Grimmerie day after day for something to help them achieve this, she had given up countless times, but the look in Glinda's eyes convinced her to keep trying. She cast a spell she found which wasn't exactly a guarantee a stork would appear with a bundle in its beak, but it was better than doing nothing.

''I want a baby with you my Elphie.''

''Me too.'' Glinda silently knew by the look in the green witches eyes that night something was different. She gave into her kisses and made love to her for hours. The love they had for each other overwhelming them both in that heated moment. By the end of that month, when her monthly event still hadn't come and the being sick every morning Glinda knew the result. She searched for Elphaba and found her gardening in the back. The blonde wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and earned a slight jump from her wife.

''Where did you come from?''

''I came looking for you. I have some exciting news.''

''Oh?'' Elphaba resumed her gardening and paused when the silence followed alerted her. She turned around and looked into her blue eyes, which were sparkling back at her.

''You mean?" Glinda nodded.

''I think I'm pregnant Elphie.'' Elphaba smiled back at her and gazed down at her stomach.

''You really think so?''

''I know in my heart I am.'' Glinda held her hand in her own and let out an excited laugh.

''We did it Glin.'' She nodded back and the pair shared a loving kiss.

They were busy having a picnic in the nearby field to their home. Elphaba had helped Glinda prepare the food for once; it was always Glinda that took care of the meals and such. Elphaba pulled Glinda into an embrace; she rested against her chest, as Elphaba stroked her stomach.

''Not long now.''

''Nope.'' Glinda stared down at her huge stomach and smiled. The idea of being a mother in a matter of weeks brightened up the day even more. Elphaba laughed to herself.

''What is it?'' Glinda smiled, she loved the sound of her laugh.

''The baby's kicking.''

''Oh I know she's being really active today.''

''She's energetic like her mother, I'm gonna have my hands full aren't I?''

''You'll love it.'' She smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

''I can't wait.'' Glinda whispered. As though the baby inside of her took this as a hint, Glinda felt her waters break. Totally oblivious to Elphaba who was busy eating her homemade cookies, Glinda took in a deep breath.

''Elphie?" Her voice was shaky.

''Yeah?''

''I think it's time.''

''Time to go back already we've only-''

''Not that, it's _time_.'' Glinda looked up wide eyed to her and watched the realization strike her.

''Sweet Oz really?''

''It's not often my water's break!''

''Sweet Oz oh ok then, let's get you back to the house and we'll - I'll fetch a doctor.'' Elphaba got to her feet and helped Glinda up slowly. Glinda breathed in deeply but slowly, hoping doing so would calm her down. They were in the middle of nowhere at the moment, their house was a good walk away for someone in her condition and the next house after theirs was an hour or so walk away. Just how was she planning on getting a doctor?

''Are you going to be able to make it my sweet?'' Glinda nodded her head, she was determined to at least make it back to their home, there was no way she was going to give birth outside, where anyone could simply walk past and see her.

''It won't be long, just take your time.''

''I want to do the complete opposite.''

''Don't rush yourself, you need your strength.'' Elphaba held her hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

''I'm here for you my sweet.''

''I know.'' Glinda begun to get her contractions, but luckily they weren't far from the house. Elphaba had now picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, she looked exhausted already and she felt helpless just doing nothing about it. Surprisingly she wasn't as heavy as she had imagined a 9 month gone pregnant woman to be, yet she always had been a petite woman.

''Ow.'' Glinda rubbed her stomach, hoping it would tone down the pain beginning to become known to her.

''We're home Gliny you'll be ok now.'' Elphaba carried her to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. She fluffed the pillows for her so she could be comfortable in some way.

''Ok my sweet I'm going to fetch the doctor.'' Glinda grabbed her arm.

''Don't you dare leave me Elphaba Thropp!''

''But Glin we need someone to deliver this baby.'' Elphaba stroked her hair back.

''There's no way your leaving me, you're going to have to deliver it.'' Glinda was breathing deeply and far too quickly.

''Ok ok relax.''

''I need you here with me.'' Glinda begun to cry at the whole situation.

''Ok I'll stay.'' Elphaba gulped.

''I don't know how to deliver a baby Glin.''

''You have the easy job here don't complain.'' Elphaba nodded and removed her jacket.

''Ok ok we can do this Glin we can. Just take deep breaths.'' The pair breathed in time with each other, glad it was calming them both down a little bit.

Another contraction.

''Sweet Oz.'' Glinda muttered and grew very warm.

''Here lean forward, let's get you out of this.'' Glinda leaned forward with her help and allowed her to remove her cardigan. Elphaba took off her shoes, so she was just left in her yellow dress. She frantically opened all the windows in the house, to let the cool air seep in to cool her down.

''I'll be right back.'' Before Glinda could protest, she had disappeared and she was left alone in her discomfort. She stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes tightly shut. She wanted this baby so much, that's what she kept reminding herself, but she was so uncomfortable right now and the contractions seemed to be getting closer and closer together. She wanted her Elphie to hold her in this moment.

''I'm back.'' Elphaba tumbled over her boots sprawled across the floor and almost dropped the water she was carrying over herself.

''Be careful Elphie, we already need a doctor.'' Glinda reached her hand out to her concerned.

''Its ok it didn't get me.'' Elphaba put on a pair of gloves and took a cloth and soaked it in the water. She rung it out and dabbed Glinda's forehead with it. Glinda let out a small noise at the sensation.

''Is that a bit better my sweet?''

''Much better, thank you.'' Elphaba smiled down at her and admired her. Glinda closed her eyes every time she got a contraction and then opened them again once it had past. Elphaba would comfort her with reassuring words and kiss the side of her face. The labor lasted for a few hours, in which time Glinda begun to get very impatient and therefore Elphaba begun to get victimized.

''Keep breathing.''

''I am breathing if I wasn't breathing I'd be knocked out unconscious wouldn't I?'' Elphaba edged away from the bed without a word, which only made it worse for her.

''Where in Oz did you think you're going?''

''I'll be back in a minute, I'm getting you something for the pain.''

''Elphaba Thropp get back here!'' She breathed heavily.

''I'll be two minutes I promise.'' Elphaba ran to the kitchen and raided the cupboards for the ingredients. She scanned the pages to an old recipe she got from a midwife and put them together to form a hot drink for her.

''Elphaba!'' Glinda called out form the next room.

''I'm coming!'' She called back equally as loud and ran in with the drink for her.

''Here, drink it's not that hot.'' Elphaba handed her the brown liquid and watched as Glinda frowned in distaste.

''I am NOT drinking that.'' She turned her head away and gave out a small whimper of pain.

''It'll make you better just drink it … please Glin?'' Glinda turned back and gave in to her.

''Fine give it here.'' Elphaba raised the cup to her mouth and slowly poured it into her mouth.

''Taste good?'' Elphaba laughed at how Glinda was gulping it down. Once it was all gone Glinda licked her lips and rested her head against the pillow.

''It tasted like honey.'' Elphaba leant down and placed a quick kiss.

''So do you.'' Glinda tried to smile back but she was so tired.

''Elphie oh – I think it'll be soon.'' She wiggled the pillow from under her back and threw it on the floor.

''Ok ok, let's take a look.'' Elphaba tied her hair back in a messy bun and rolled up her sleeves.

''Are you cool enough?'' Glinda nodded wildly, as cool as she could be anyway.

''Elphie I need to push.'' Elphaba cocked her head up from between her legs and stared up at the blonde.

''What now!?'' She nodded wildly again and fidgeted with the bed sheets to distract herself in some way.

''Ok then, erm widen your legs then.'' Glinda did as she was told and hoped Elphaba knew in some vague way he knew what she was doing.

''Oh oh I'll be right back.'' Glinda burst into tears again.

''Elphie stop leaving me.'' She cried.

''I need to fetch some towels I'll be right back I swear.'' And she was she was back in record time with a pile of fresh towels at the ready. She grabbed a chair and placed it at the foot of the bed for herself.

''Elphie it hurts too much and I haven't even started pushing yet.''

''You'll be ok the drink will ease off some of the pain for you.'' Glinda nodded.

''Come here.'' She pulled her into her and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

''Glin I'm a little scared.''

''I trust you Elphie, if I can do this so can you.'' Elphaba leant down and kissed her forehead.

''And I know you can do this. I love you.'' Glinda smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips, before pain sunk back in.

''Ok this is it.'' Elphaba raced to the foot of the bed and felt her heart beating like crazy inside her. She had never been so nervous in her entire life. She was about to deliver their baby, _their _baby. She smiled up at her wife and told her to concentrate on her breathing and push. Glinda bit down on her bottom lip and did as she was told.

''That's it Glin, you're doing great.'' Elphaba grew wide eyed as she saw some part of the baby's body she wasn't sure of come through. She looked up and grabbed hold of Glinda's hand and squeezed it tight.

''Keep pushing my sweet I can see it.'' Glinda moaned in pain and tiredness.

''Oh Elphie it hurts too much.'' She sunk back onto the pillows and breathed in heavily, as though she couldn't breath at all.

''Glinda you're doing so well, a few more pushes and we'll have our beautiful baby. Come on babe you can do this.''

''Ok ok, I'm up, I'm up.'' Glinda sat back up, resting on her shoulders for support and focused on delivering their baby. She wanted this so badly and wasn't willing to give up after coming so far.

''That's my girl, we're almost done Glin, give me a few more pushes.'' Glinda pushed with all her strength and the next minute the sound of the baby crying filled the room.

''One more small push Glin.'' Elphaba held their baby in her hands and wrapped I up in a towel.

''Well done my sweet, we have a baby girl.'' Elphaba smiled up to her, she smiled back weakly and dropped down on the bed in exhaustion. Elphaba stared down in awe at their baby. She wiped the fluid away from its glistening body and felt her eyes brim with tears as she saw the scandalous shade of a pale emerald colour from her new born daughter.

''She's beautiful.'' She muttered to herself, not able to tear her eyes away. She never imagined how beautiful she would actually be.

''Elphie can I see her?'' Elphaba made her way over to the head of the bed and let Glinda hold her.

''Sweet Oz, she's so beautiful.'' Glinda felt tears brim in her own eyes too at the sight. Her crying had died down now she was in the arms of her mother, she blinked at them both.

''She's so tiny.'' Elphaba laughed and wiggled a finger in front of her. The baby sucked on it and bit down on it with her gums.

''Good news she doesn't have my baby teeth.'' Glinda laughed and admired her daughter. There was no doubt about it, she was their baby. Her skin colour was a mix of them both, a paler green too Elphaba's she had Glinda bright blue eyes and was small considering she wasn't premature. Glinda giggled happily at the sight of her and looked up at her wife.

''Thank you for being there for me.''

''Your very welcome.'' She leant down and kissed her lovingly.

''I'm so proud of you my sweet.'' Glinda smiled at her and placed another quick kiss on her green lips.

''You did so well.''

''I woke the neighbors up I bet.'' Glinda referred to her screaming and shouting at Elphaba earlier.

''But you did it.''

''We did it.''

''Sweet oz jut look at her Glin, she's so-''

''Perfect.'' Glinda finished her sentence.

''Yes.'' Elphaba smiled down at her baby and allowed her to continue biting down on he finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys I wasn't sure if anyone would read this, but reading your comments has encouraged me to write more so thank you. Here's the next chapter (hehe the name of the fanfic) :)**

''Sweet dreams.'' Elphaba closed the door over to their bedroom after insisting Glinda to sleep. She tiptoed around the house as quietly as she could with their newborn baby wrapped in her arms. She would fidget and murmur in her arms and stretch but stopped when she looked up at her. She blinked a few times up at her and stifled a yawn.

''Are you tired baby?" She stared back at her again and Elphaba smiled down at her.

''Let's put you to bed shall we?" She stared up at her mother, her eyes drooping. Elphaba wrapped her in a fresh towel and placed her down in the crib Elphaba had built herself. The baby glued her eyes on the yellow crib with pink flowers detailed on it.

''Go to sleep then baby.'' Elphaba didn't want to leave her just yet; she was too buzzed up by today she just wanted to watch her. The baby stared back at her, although her eyes were sleepy. Elphaba stroked the side of her face and the baby opened her mouth, wanting to bite down on her finger again. Elphaba allowed her to do so. She didn't bite down this time, instead she fluttered her eyes closed and sucked on her finger. Once she knew she was asleep, Elphaba freed her finger and smiled down at her. She slept with her mouth opened slightly; Elphaba pulled the pink blanket over her to keep her warm and watched as she squirmed in her sleep. She stayed in her room for what must have been hours, watching her sleep and thinking about everything, their life together and how it would change for the better now they had a baby together. Elphaba heard Glinda call her name and she snapped out of her daydream and headed for their room. She peeked her head through and saw the blonde squirming herself in the bed.

''You called.''

''How is she?''

''She's sleeping.'' Elphaba couldn't stop smiling at the sight got the blonde smiling back to her.

''Come in here you.'' Elphaba tiptoed over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

''You must be tired still.'' Elphaba spoke as she smoothed back her hair from her face.

''I am, but I couldn't sleep without you by me.''

''Is that an invitation to climb in?'' Elphaba winked. Glinda laughed.

''Oh if you must.'' Elphaba climbed into the bed beside her.

''Well come a little closer.'' Elphaba edged closer and kissed the top of her head.

''I can't tell you how proud I am of you my sweet, you did so well.'' Glinda rested her head on her chest and sighed.

''I had no idea how stressful that would actually be.'' She laughed.

''Well you were amazing and I love you so much for it, and now we have a beautiful baby girl.''

''She is beautiful.'' Glinda smiled.

''Did she settle down ok?''

'I'm surprised how easy really, I'll check on her again in a while.''

''Oh I want to see her again.''

''Do you have the strength to get up?''

''Not really.'' Glinda replied honestly.

''I could bring the crib in here if you want?''

''Be careful not to wake her then.'' Elphaba hopped out of the bed and was back within the minute with their baby, still sleeping peacefully in her crib.

When they awoke the next morning, it was due to the cries from the baby, Glinda frowned in her sleep, still a little weak but all together restored after her sleep. Elphaba threw the covers off her and forced herself out of the bed. She leant over the crib and picked her up. The baby squirmed as she cried and Elphaba begun to gently pat her back to calm her.

''Are you hungry baby?'' She stared at her for a second and then begun crying again.

''Glin, could you try feeding her?'' Glinda sat up against the headboard and wiped her eyes, yawning.

''I'll try yes.'' Elphaba walked over to the bed and handed her the baby. She looked away politely as Glinda lowered her gown and tried to feed her.

''Oh like you haven't seen them before.'' Glinda commented on her turned back. Elphaba laughed and lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

''We haven't decided on a name yet.''

''Sweet Oz we haven't.'' Glinda gasped.

''Maybe we should go with Flower like you said.''

''No I want it to be a name we both really like.''

''I could get used to it.''

''No it has to be perfect.'' The blonde looked down at their baby and frowned at the sight of her not feeding.

''Come on baby, eat something.'' Glinda rocked her gently.

''Is she not feeding?'' Elphaba turned her head to look at them both. Glinda shook her head.

''Try putting her the other way.''

''What switch her other you mean?''

''Yes, try it.'' Glinda switched her to her other arm, hoping she would feed that way. But the baby closed her eyes in stead and rested her head against her bosom. Glinda sighed, feeling defeated already.

''What about strawberry?'' Elphaba raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

''I'll take that as a no.'' She smiled.

''I prefer Flower to Strawberry, besides she doesn't look like a strawberry to me.''

''Well of course she doesn't, she's green silly.'' Glinda rolled her eyes and stared down at her, the baby stared back at her and stuck out her bottom lip hungrily.

''Well eat then.'' But the baby squirmed away. Glinda thought and thought.

''Well she looks like an Emerald, she has the pale green skin and bright sparkly eyes, even though they're blue they sparkle.'' Elphaba rested her head on her hand as she propped up on her elbow.

''Emerald?'' She looked down at her and stroked her head; the baby turned her head upside down so she could see the owner of the hand. She smiled at her mother and gave out a gentle giggle.

''I think she likes it and I think I love it.'' Elphaba smiled up at her wife.

''Really Emerald then?''

''What do you think baby, you like Emerald?'' She stopped her crying and begun to finally feed off Glinda.

''Baby Emerald.'' Glinda whispered. Elphaba smiled at the sight of her new baby girl Emerald finally feeding. She sat up against the headboard and kissed the baby's head as she stared up at her blonde mother and continued feeding.


End file.
